An other end
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise Of Skywalker Spoilers] Ben Solo n'est pas mort. Après avoir ramené Rey à la vie et s'être effondré à même le sol, Ben est en convalescence dans l'une des bases de la Résistance, sous la surveillance constante de Rey, qui s'inquiète énormément. (Reylo)


Rey sentit la vie raffluer en elle. Petit à petit, ses sens lui revinrent. Elle reprenait conscience, doucement mais sûrement. Bientôt, elle fut en mesure de sentir une chaleur agréable au bas de son ventre. Instinctivement, sa main se dirigea vers cet endroit, et se posa sur ce contact qui, elle le comprit, l'avait ramenée à la vie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment même où sa main se posait sur celle de Ben Solo. Ce dernier tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser, elle vit pour la première fois l'ombre d'un sourire éclairer le visage de l'ancien Sith. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, sans oser vraiment y croire. Mais Ben Solo était bel et bien là, et il venait de la sauver.

\- Ben ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Jedi, comme si elle avait encore besoin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Pendant ce temps, Ben la regardait, les yeux brillants, comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir faire.

Alors, Rey fit quelque chose dont, elle le comprenait à présent, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire. Elle embrassa Ben Solo, s'abandonnant à un désir longuement refoulé. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser, comme si lui aussi n'avait attendu que cela.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, Rey arborait un grand sourire, et Ben aussi. A cet instant, elle le trouva plus beau que jamais. Il semblait enfin libre, débarrassé de toute sa haine, sa honte et sa peine. Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et puis, soudainement, son sourire s'évanouit. Un voile passa devant les yeux de Ben, et il tomba à terre sous le regard impuissant de Rey.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il ne reprît conscience. Rey passa la majorité de son temps à veiller sur lui. Elle craignait qu'il ne meure si elle s'éloignait trop. Poe lui avait dit que c'était ridicule, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que Ben avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence.

Les médecins de la Résistance n'étaient pas capables de déterminer si l'ancien Sith se réveillerait un jour, mais Rey n'était pas certaine de totalement pouvoir se fier à eux. S'ils permettaient à Ben de rester en vie en le nourrissant régulièrement, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie que ce dernier se réveille. Les blessures qu'il avait infligées étaient bien trop profondes, et Rey pouvait le comprendre. C'est pourquoi elle se tenait à ses côtés jour et nuit, pour être sûr d'être là si jamais il se passait quelque chose.

Un matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cantine de l'infirmerie, elle sentit une étrange sensation au creux de sa poitrine. Elle abandonna aussitôt son repas et se précipita dans la chambre de Ben.

Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, les yeux hagards. Lorsqu'il vit Rey, ces derniers s'illuminèrent subitement, et un sourire son visage.

\- Ben, tu es réveillé !

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de l'ancien Sith. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec une légère surprise, peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle et serra la Jedi dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Rey pleurait. C'est en entendant ses reniflements près de son oreille qu'il remarqua qu'elle était secouée de sanglots.

\- - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il sentit la Jedi hocher la tête contre lui.

\- - Ce jour-là, sur Exegol, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu t'es écroulé juste devant moi et j'ai cru que c'était fini.

Elle se retira de son étreinte afin de lui faire face. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, et les émotions se bousculaient dans ses yeux.

L'ancien Sith ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Lui aussi était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Rey était morte, et il l'avait ramené à la vie. Il ne pensait pas y parvenir sans y laisser lui-même sa peau.

Et pourtant, il était là, bien vivant. Et Rey aussi était là. Peut-être était-ce cette facette si spéciale de la Force qui les reliait qui leur permettait de résister ainsi. Peut-être qu'il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux vive pour que l'autre survive. Leurs destins étaient liés depuis toujours, et il en était de même pour leurs vies, Ben le réalisait à présent.

\- - Je vais bien, Rey, dit-il. Grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé, de toutes les façons dont on peut sauver un homme.

\- - Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvée, Ben, souffla Rey.

L'ancien Sith avança doucement une main vers la Jedi et la posa sur la joue de cette dernière afin d'en essuyer les dernières traces de larmes. Sa peau était douce sous la sienne, et il se remémora leur baiser passionné échangé plusieurs jours auparavant. Il se demandait si Rey permettrait qu'une telle chose se reproduise une nouvelle fois, ou si elle avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion.

Voyant que son regard s'égarait, la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- - A quoi penses-tu ?

\- - A notre baiser, répondit franchement Ben. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, ce jour-là. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour le mériter.

La jeune Jedi le regarda d'un air étonné tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée.

\- - Ben à fait ce qu'il fallait. Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai qu'un désir : te voir abandonner Kylo Ren et redevenir celui que tu es vraiment. Et tu étais là, Ben. Tu as su te battre contre le côté obscur. Je t'ai embrassé parce que tu étais enfin complètement présent.

A la suite de cette déclaration, Ben observa longuement Rey. Un sourire étira timidement ses lèvres. La Jedi sourit elle aussi. Et puis, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa le poignet de la Jedi et l'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle répondit aussitôt au baiser, comme si elle aussi n'avait attendu que cela.

C'était incroyable de se retrouver là, dans les bras de l'homme contre lequel elle s'était tant battue. Mais Kylo Ren était définitivement mort, il ne restait plus que Ben. Si elle avait détesté l'un de tout son cœur, elle aimait l'autre d'une passion ardente. Et, alors que tant de choses s'étaient déjà passées, Rey savait que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
